villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jane the Killer
Jane Arkensaw mainly known as Jane the Killer or Jane Everlasting, is the main antagonist in the "Jeff the Killer" creepypasta series/spin offs. She appears most famously as the titular main protagonist in both versions of her own story and the titular main antagonist in "Jeff the Killer Vs. Jane the Killer". Personality Before becoming an urban legend, Jane was a sweet girl who put the value of others before herself, she despised Randy and his stooges as she called them, because they were cowards who bullied and attacked those that were weaker than them. She loved her family and friends even though they constantly annoyed her. She was terrified of Jeff after his transformation, but when he essentially ruined her life she became withdrawn and possibly had PTSD, as well seeing everything in grey which she assumes is the price to pay for losing her innocence. She has a large vendetta against Jeff and wants to murder him for herself. She says that his scream is like music to hear and she will make him scream like he did when he was set on fire that day at the birthday party claiming that killing him will be the only thing in the world that will give her joy. Biography ((Do not believe everything they say about new versions be aware that no one can take over a character with a false idea of feminism this is the best known version and the one that started it all)) Jane was in her teens when Jeff arrived in her neighborhood, moving to a house across the street, she didn't think much about Jeff, but she believed that he and his brother Liu were both good people. One day, when Jane was late for school, she looked out the window to see Jeff and Liu sitting at a bus stop, confronted by thugs from their school Randy, Troy and Keith, who would threaten the children with knives to give them your money. due to a "toll" that they would always demand. To Jane's surprise, Jeff did not graciously take Randy's attitude and fought the 3 thugs, incapacitating them while leaving unscathed. When Jane went to school, she had Jeff in her final period, there she noticed that Jeff was acting a little sadistic with a perverse joy on her face, Jane took note of this and decided to stay away from Jeff. In the morning, Jane saw the police go to Jeff's house, knowing they had caught him. However, he was surprised to see Liu being taken by the police and was even more surprised to see Jeff leaving the house begging Liu to tell the police that it was he who attacked the three thugs. Jane saw Jeff helplessly sitting on the sidewalk crying after the police took his brother for a false belief. As the days went by, false rumors spread around Liu's school being the attacker against Randy and his friends, although happy to see that the trio would have to be absent from school due to his injuries, he still felt bad by Jeff, who was remarkably depressed by the fact that his brother was to blame for something he did. Jane decided to leave Jeff an anonymous note on her school desk to inform her that she has someone who will testify at Liu's trial as a witness to the event. On Saturday of that week, Jane was home alone doing homework, her neighbors were celebrating a birthday party, so when the noise started to sound louder, she decided to get up and close her window, but in doing so, she noticed Jeff in the playing in the backyard with the children and remarkably happy, Jane laughed to see him. However, his mood was short-lived when he saw Randy, Troy and Keith jump over the fence on their skateboards and approached Jeff with anger in his eyes. He watched helplessly as Randy began to brutally attack Jeff and saw Troy and Keith hold the guests at gunpoint, with no other choice, Jane dialed 911. While talking to the operator, he heard shots and then saw fire exploding through the windows , abandoning the 911 Call, Jane picked up a fire extinguisher and ran to the house next door. Jane woke up in a hospital room and a nurse informed her that she had been brought along with several children, but does not tell her about her condition. Jane's parents enter the room and she tells them what she witnessed and the previous events that led to that. Jeff's parents, Margret and Peter enter the room and thank Jane for trying to save Jeff's life, Jane informs them of what she saw Jeff do before the events occurred and others to testify in court that Liu He didn't attack anyone, but he is relieved to find that Liu is being released after party witnesses heard Randy confess. Margret then offers Jane for dinner the day Jeff leaves the hospital. After 2 days, Jane is discharged from the hospital, upon returning to school, Jane had earned a reputation for her actions and was approached by many students. Gallery Images JaneTheKillerHD.jpg dontsleepjane.jpg JaneHD.jpeg Jane,.jpg hqdefault,.jpg jane the killer unmasked by baptismonfire-daobecm.jpg|Jane unmasked Videos Go To Sleep - "Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer" Creepypasta - Jane Richardson (my version - video 1) Creepypasta - Jane Richardson (my version - video 2) Trivia *She is one of the most sympathetic of all of the creepypasta villains due to her tragic backstory and understandable motives. *Several fan arts depict Jane as being in love with Jeff and having sexual interactions with him, this is ironic due to her deep hatred for him and the fact that she likes women. *She is one of the few creepypasta villains who isn't a murderous psychopath or demonic creature since her only real goal is to kill Jeff. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Protagonists Category:Strategic Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Archenemy Category:Kidnapper Category:Obsessed Category:Titular Category:Sadomasochists Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill